


Privileges

by queerscreaming



Series: Stickball Junkies [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is cis in this, Blow Jobs, Boob job, Cunnilingus, Intercrural Sex, Loud!Neil, M/M, Oral Sex, Outercourse, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Neil, Trans Neil Josten, Vaginal Fingering, trans!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerscreaming/pseuds/queerscreaming
Summary: His cis passing body, in addition to his being white (and Jewish, but still, a white Jew), fortunately prevented transphobic encounters or dysphoric periods more than if he was more visibly trans and/or a person of color. He saw how much Allison struggled at as a biracial trans woman, how Renee was constantly had to fight for people to respect their pronouns and not police how they presented as an enby.He was lucky and privileged in these regards and he was very thankful for it.Neil was especially grateful for how much his lack of body dysphoria lended to the variety of sexual endeavors Andrew and he had to explore.(Or: a self projecting trans Neil AU smutty adventure)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Stickball Junkies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Privileges

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m a biracial, queer, trans masculine nonbinary person (any pronouns but she/her or it/its plsthx) who doesn’t experience a ton of dysphoria especially now that I’ve been on HRT for two years. 
> 
> I love trans aftg AUs but I wanted to read a fic (especially smut) that fit my experience of being trans—which doesn’t include chest, bottom, or otherwise severe body dysphoria. 
> 
> Hope that you enjoy this and respect my experience and identity.
> 
> Also this is super unedited and unbetaed 😀😀😀😀😀😀

Neil hadn’t experienced much dysphoria, had figured out he was a man more through euphoria that the former. 

He knew part of it was privilege—Neil’s mother had been fine and open with his coming out (age 12, about three years into witness protection but still behaving as if they were on the run), was pleased even at another way to disguise him from the last of Nathan’s men who might be tracking them. (Which turned out to be a valid concern, contrary to everyone around them, proven by his kidnapping and torture a little over a year ago.) She’d cropped Neil’s hair short before they redyed it (chocolate brown at that time) the night of his coming out. Close shaven around the sides and back, short tufts just long enough to curl on the top. He’d willing looked at his reflection for days after. 

They’d even picked out his new name together: Neil Abram Josten. 

Neil’s natural body shape and metabolism also lended him more “passing” points, which had only increased since he started taking testosterone injections at 16. He had plenty of muscle due to exy and running, his tits were very small (though large enough for Andrew to properly fuck), and the assigned female at birth members of his biological family had never been endowed with wide hips or hourglass waist lines.

Once on T, Neil’s shoulders had broadened, his chest laid flat enough that he only wore a binder on dysphoric days, and his jaw had squared and sharpened to a knife’s edge.His dick had grown so much on T that he could reach 3 1/2 inches when hard, his hanging labia flaring around it like petals surrounding their pistol, giving them a shape similar to a scrotum (something he’d gotten far more euphoria from than he’d anticipated. Hell, he’d even grown an inch—an extremely rare effect of HRT. 

The only sources of dysphoria Neil really felt surrounded his higher than he’d like voice, his light, ginger facial and body hair, and social dysphoria (ie. being misgendered, getting clocked as trans, shopping in the women’s section of stores to find shoes and jeans that fit him, etc.). 

His cis passing body, in addition to his being white (and Jewish, but still, a white Jew), fortunately prevented transphobic encounters or dysphoric periods more than if he was more visibly trans and/or a person of color. He saw how much Allison struggled at as a biracial trans woman, how Renee was constantly had to fight for people to respect their pronouns and not police how they presented as an enby.  


He was lucky and privileged in these regards and he was very thankful for it.

Neil was especially grateful for how much his lack of body dysphoria lended to the variety of sexual endeavors Andrew and he had to explore. 

Right then, Andrew had him pressed solidly against the wall, hands gripping Neil’s hips tight to keep them still, and his mouth moving up and down Neil’s length. Every few minutes Andrew would dip lower and suck on one or both of his labia, teasing his tongue between their folds.

Neil was quivering against the wall of their bedroom, biting his lip to try and keep his moans muffled (with minute results). Andrew had moved Neil’s hands to his ash blonde locks near the start of his sucking Neil off. Neil was grateful for the trust and the grounding touch.

Finally, he reached the brink. After a particularly long and sensational pull of Andrew’s lips along Neil’s cock, the blonde slipped his middle finger inside of him and he was done for. He let out a long moan that some how evolved into Andrew’s name.

Andrew fucked Neil through his orgasm with his fingers, causing Neil to squirt all over his face that was still pressed against Neil’s vulva as he sucked his dick. 

Neil tapped Andrew’s shoulder twice when he’d had enough, their signal for when they were unable to speak during sex, whether it be from having a full mouth or delirious pleasure like in that moment.

“Let me jerk you off with my tits—Yes or no?” Neil asked once he’d caught his breathe.

Andrew sucked in a harsh breath and surgeries upward, cupping Neil’s face and kissing him wildly, roughly, messily. His yes was spoken into Neil’s mouth and bitten into his lip. Neil moaned and immediately dropped to the floor.

Andrew swiftly retrieved the lube from their bedside dresser and handed it to Niel. He took it with a coy smile and slathered the cool, thick liquid on his chest, being sure to get a good coverage, before using the excess to slick up Andrew’s cock.

Neil loved getting Andrew off this way. It felt so good having Andrew’s hard, hot member sliding between his pillowy tits, occasionally grazing his nipples and making him shiver. Plus Andrew always became so overwhelmed so quickly this way. It was a sure fire method to have his hot, white cum striping Neil’s eager face.

The moment Neil has his tits hugging Andrew’s dick, he gripped Neil’s long, auburn curls and let out something between a groan and growl. Neil grinned widely and wasted no time in moving his tits up, down, and around Andrew’s length. He moaned along with him when Andrew came all over Neil’s chest and face. 

Andrew took a few moments to come down before reaching for the towel that lay on the floor a few feet away from them and gently wiped the mess from Neil’s face. The latter smiled dopily up at the man he’d come to care for, to trust, so deeply.

“That was amazing,” Neil sighed. “You were amazing.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, but pulled Neil up to give him a long, languid, loving kiss.

“Junkie.”


End file.
